


Are and Was

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Stardust [4]
Category: Gundam Wing, Transformers
Genre: Gen, No Gundam War AU, Repurposed Transformers, Transformers Are People Too, War With Aliens AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Heavyarms identifies with animals... and people, sometimes.
Series: Stardust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/202877
Kudos: 7





	Are and Was

The old Trowa Barton had been a rattlesnake, Heavyarms mused, quiet like a low hum in the back of his pilot's cockpit as the human sat in the chair. It was a good comparison, from his browsing of this world's digitized databases and communications. Lots of noise when scared, lots of venom to bite back, lots of slippery tendencies and a lookout for himself and no one else.

The new Trowa Barton was younger, but not by so many years. He hadn't had a name when the old Trowa Barton had died. The humans who'd rebuilt his shell and gave him his new designation had killed him, when they had realized what the old Trowa Barton had planned to use him for.

He could have told them. He could have warned them. He'd tried, but nobody had listened.

Except the young mechanic, who nobody also listened to. But by then his armor was complete, and all warnings were too late-- until the scientist pulled the trigger. And his mechanic had stepped up to take his new designation.

Though the old Trowa Barton had been a rattlesnake.

The new one was a mongoose, Heavyarms decided, flicking the page open on his interior console screen, the one that communicated his data to his pilot; armor-plate readings and energy outputs and hundreds of other little tidbits hidden under the Wikipedia article.

The teenager flicked his attention up from his book at the screen, face impassive as he read it.

“...very well.”

Heavyarms closed the screen.


End file.
